


One year Together

by recklingturtle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anniversary, Cupcakes, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklingturtle/pseuds/recklingturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spades Slick and Ms.Paint have been going out for a whole year. To celebrate, Slick tries to bake but it doesn't work. What will he do to save their date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One year Together

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a suggestion on Tumblr: Slick tries to bake a cake.

Your name is Slick Spades and you’re fucking pissed. 

You’ve spent three hours in this cramped, ugly kitchen, trying to make a cake. Normally, you’d just buy the sweet treat or have someone else make it. But this needs to be perfect, made from your heart or some shit like that.

You and Ms.Paint have been ‘together’ for a year. When you brought it up to the rest of the crew, Deuce had chimed in and mentioned that a cake would be nice for your anniversary. Everyone else agreed and you just wanted to beat the crap out of all of them.

You weren’t used to cooking, that wasn’t something you did. Ever. 

You were going to go out and buy one, get something nice in the shade of pink your dame wore most. You thought it was going to be easy, but when you were going out, Droog mentioned something homemade would be better.

That smartass bastard, he knew you couldn’t cook to save your life and he was just using Ms.Paint and this cake as an excuse to see you fail.

But you weren’t going to lose. You would show him, you could be a master in the kitchen. Soon they’ll all be begging to have cooking lessons from you. They’ll all praise and marvel at your creation.

As you started out the process of making the cake, you realized you had no fucking idea how to read a cook book. After that, you went with a box recipe. Betty Crocker, classic white. Your dame mentioned liking that kind anyway, so might as well.

So many failed attempts, trips to the grocery store and back and hours wasted with only but a small pile of smoking charcoal in the garbage can. All the supposedly white cakes, darker than the suit you wore under the batter smeared apron.

This was terrible. You’re supposed to pick Ms.Paint up in twenty minutes but you don’t have anything for her and you look like shit. The kitchen’s a mess and you never bothered making reservations to anything.

Panicking, you toss off the apron and run out of the kitchen. You yell at Boxcars to clean up the mess as you go to your room and change into a cleaner suit, replacing your hat with one not covered in white cake powder. 

You rush back downstairs to a grumbling Boxcars, collecting money from him as well as from the rest of the crew before going outside into the hustle and bustle of the afternoon.

Still in a mode of panic, you search around the street and dash to a bakery, buying a couple pink cupcakes and candles before leaving and running to the paint store you know your lady loves to visit. Thankfully, the owner knows Ms.Paint and helps you quickly pick something out for her and wrap it up.

With only 5 minutes to spare, you make your way to her lady’s house, carrying her gift and the bag with the cupcakes as you knock on the door.

The door opens and in front of you appears Ms.Paint, more dazzling and beautiful than ever before. Since today is special, she put on something really nice, a short flapper dress in pink with her blonde hair curled up and a rosy blush on her cheeks.

If you weren’t nervous before, seeing her so pretty just amped up your heart rate even more. She smiles and holds onto your arm as you walk away from her flat, listening to her chat about her newest painting and where she got her dress.

She asks where you’re taking her and honestly you didn’t fucking think about it. Of course going back home to the rest of the crew was out of the question. This was your dating anniversary or whatever shit Deuce had called it. You just say it’s a surprise and she snuggles closer on your arm. 

Ms.Paint walks and talks with you for awhile until you get to the park at sunset. She thinks this is all planned but you’re pretty much winging it, something you’re not very comfortable with while around her.

As you walk through the trees, you come across a white Prospitian boy playing the violin for money. Your dame smiles and asks if the young man could watch the things in your hand for a moment.

He agrees and Ms.Paint smiles as she moves your hands until they’re holding her close. The boy knows what to do and plays a slow song while you dance in the middle of the park. As the trees change into reds and pinks, you continue, smiling down at your lady as she dances and giggles in your arms.

The moment seems to last for hours and only when Ms.Paint stops do you loosen your arms around her. She’s still smiling and happy, standing closer to you with your fingers intertwined together. You toss the prospit boy a $50 before grabbing your things and continue walking.

You go on with Ms.Paint until its dark and the sky is filled with bright stars and the full moon. When she shivers, you take off your black suit jacket and put it over her arms but don’t stop walking until you get to the glowing gazebo in the middle of the park.

You mutter under your breath how fucking stupid it is to keep the goddamn thing’s lights on all the time, but your dame is happy and you drop it while you walk inside and sit down at one of the tables. 

You both continue to sit and talk for a little bit before you bring up the cupcakes, taking them out of their little containers and putting a single candle on top of each. While you’re lighting them, you notice words written on top of the white frosting.

 _“It’s a girl”_ the words wrote out in pink girly calligraphy.

“GOD FUCKING DAMMIT,” you yell and slam your fists down on the table. You knew you should’ve at least looked at the cupcakes rather than point to the random pink ones and buy them without a second thought. Ms.Paint jumped at the yelling and curse words but soon managed to calm you down.

Quickly, you explain what happened with the baking, swearing every other word when you get to the part about the fucking cake and kitchen and how shitty you are with baking. She just giggles and touches your hand, smiling.

“Next time, let me help you. It will be fun together,” Ms.Paint says and leans over, kissing your cheek softly. You quickly shut up and blush, looking down at your cupcake before blowing out the candle and taking a big bite.

She eats hers slowly, enjoying the taste and the thought put into it, even if it is meant for a birth announcement. While she’s still eating, you bring out the gift for your lady and she sets down her half eaten cupcake.

The way she opens her present is delicate and slow, now wanting to rip the paper too much and cause the mess. It seems almost graceful and you wish you had even half as much class as she did.

Her eyes light up when she realizes what it is. A brand new paint set with brushes, over fifty colors and a small canvas. She says it’s exactly what she needed and then proceeds to hugging you, kissing your cheek more.

You both cuddle in the cold for awhile, kissing and talking and holding each other close before she finally says she’s freezing and you get up, grabbing your garbage and leave the park.

Instead of just dropping her off at her flat, she invites you in and you both make cookies and cake and everything she has ingredients for until the sun is rising again and you both fall asleep in her bed.

It’s messy and you’re both covered in flour, your stomachs hurt from too many sweets and your shirt is partially open while her hair is laid out beautifully on her pillows but it doesn’t matter. This was the best anniversary and you’d be damned before you hear someone have better.

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I'll actually write something smutty for these two. Today will not be one of those days.


End file.
